Awkward Confrontaions
by DaughterofApollo13
Summary: Hey people! So this is a story about the Gods and Goddess meeting their children, and of course they must know about their love lives. Full summary inside. Rated T because of some content in later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! I've got a new story. So this idea randomly came to me and I had nothing better to do, so I wrote about it. This is gonna be a series of one- shots about demi-gods meeting their parents, and of course the Gods want to know about their childrens love lives. Some of the character will be from the book, others will be just random people. If you want me to write one with a character from the book I havn't already done or your own character just tell me. Oh if its your own character be sure to include their parent. So now that we got that out of the way time for the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of it characters (sadly)

* * *

"Diana, Diana" I felt a hand shaking me, asuming it was one of my brothers I did the natural thing, I punched them where it hurt. Unfortunatly it was not one of my brothers, it wasn't a desperate boy, rapist, creeper or monster ether. It was a god, my dad to be exact. Let me tell you, when you look over to laugh at your brothers pain, and you see your dad almost on the floor in pain, you wake up and panic real quickly.

"Oh my gods! Dad I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of my brothers trying to wake me up!" I said quickly

"It's... okay" he said sounding like the wind had been knocked out of him. "At least I don't have to worry about guys rapping you." he gave me a weak smile "I just wanted to see if you wanted to ride in my sun chariot with me while I do my morning run" he asked, now starting to recover.

"Really? I said excitedly

"Yep" he said

"Sure give me a minute to get dressed" I replyed jumping out of bed, but instead of the sound of my bare feet hitting the floor, I heard my converse squeak in the dark. I looked down at my clothes to no longer see the tank top and dance shorts I fell asleep in but jeans, graphic tee and vest, not only that but I don't remember buying them. On my feet were converse but they didnt feel like my old, worn ones, but new and needing to be broken in. My hair was brushed and had a guitar shapped hair clip in it.

"Happy Birthday" my dad said with a smile. I smiled back

"It's not my birthday dad" I said laughing thinking he was joking.

"Really" he said with a confused look, and unfortunatly not a sarcastic one, but a serious one, "Oh"

"Well I still love the oufit" I said quickly. Apollo checked his watch

"Shoot, we gotta get out of here" he grabbed my hand and started leading me out the door. Outside the cabin was his red sports car. He opened the passenger door and bowed.

"Your car miss" he looked up at me smiling. Wow, I thought, Apollo can't even stop flirting with his own daughter, that's kind of sick. I climbed in and buckled up.  
Apollo opened the drivers side door and did the same. He put the key in the ignition and off we went. Going almost straight up and leaving a ring of dead grass that had been singed by the fire. We rode in silence for the first couple minutes, I just stared out the window uptil my dad spoke up.

"You know, someday I'll have to teach you how to drive this thing."

"That would be awesome" I answered excitedly. We then went back to silence.

"So..." said my dad, sounding like I wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to put it. "Are the guys all over you at camp?" he finally said. What kind of question was that! and how does one answer it.

"Umm, not really" I replied awkwardly hoping he would drop it and we could talk about something else, unfortunaly he didn't.

"Oh, well do you like any guys there?" Again another question I really didn't want to anwer.

"Umm...no" I tried to say as convincingly as possible. Unfortunaly, being the God of truth, he didn't buy it.

"What's his name" he probed. I bit my lip, why can't my dad be normal and just pretend his daughter doesn't like guys and not bring it up.

"Uh..." was all I could say. He looked at me, and i made the mistake of looking back, his eyes just made the words tumble out of my mouth agenst my will. "Nico di Angelo,  
son of Hades." I said quickly then covered my mouth. The sun chariot came to an abrupt hault. My dad's eyes were full of astonishment.

"s-s-son of H-h-hades!" he said, his voice rising.

"Maybe" I said quietly

"W-w-why?" he asked, still sounding like he couldn't belive it.

"Well... just because his dad is God of the underworld doesn't mean there's anything wrong with him" I replied, blushing deep red. Apollo just stared at me. We sat in silence like that for a while until he finally said

"Well, don't trust him, if you do end up going out, I'll be keeping a close eye on you two." He said sternly and then continued driving.

"Uh, alright" I replied. Although I had a really bad feeling about that, when normal dads medle it usually doesn't end well, now imagine if your dad is an all powerful God. The rest of the ride was in an awkward silence. When we finally arrived back at camp I was so relived I almost jumped out of the car. I unblucked and stepped out and turned to face my dad.

"Well, bye, I guess" I said

"Bye" he said "Remember what I said, so don't do anything stupid with him or he will feel my wrath."

"But what if it's my fault?" I questioned

"Then you can say goodbye to any freedom you have" he said, the look he had on his face told me he wasn't joking.

"Alright" I said nervously. I shut the door and stepped back to the door of the cabin. The sun chariot took off it a blinging flash, leaving a cirle of dead grass in its place. I opened the door quietly, even though I knew all my brothers would be up. When I walked in it apeared to be a normal morning. They were listening to music,  
drawing, playing guitar or getting dressed. Except for Will. He was my favorite of my brothers, but also the most protective. When he saw me, he looked like the weight of the world was just taken off his shoulders. He rushed over He rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh my gods where have you been?" he said "I've been worried sick" he said breaking the embrase and looking at me.

"Dad picked me up for a ride in his chariot" I said casually "He wanted to talk to me"

"About what?" Will questioned.

"Nothing" I said as I walked to the window. Subconsiously looking at the Hades cabin.

* * *

So how was it? Tell me, and give me suggestions for future chapters.

Read, Review, Rinse and Repeat :)


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! I JUST HAD A LOT OF SUGAR! *jumps around in place* okay, I'm calm..er now. SO I have another short story, this one is about Annabeth and Athena. So read it! DO IT! (note to self: 3 chocolate bars and a litter of mountain dew are not to be eaten at the same time at once)

* * *

Annabeth was sitting in the Athena cabin, reading her book when she saw a golden light out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, gasped and then smiled. There stood her mother in all her glory. Athena smiled down at her daughter, both of them happy just to see each other again, unfortunatly this light mood didn't last long. Athena walked over to Annabeth's bunk and sat down beside her.

"Hello my daughter" she said still smiling

"Hey mom" Annabeth said "What brings you here?" Unfortunatly Annabeth had an idea why, although she was praying it wasn't true.

"I like to check up on my children every once in a while" Athena answered. "Especially if I feel there in danger of being hurt." Annabeth sighed, this was the reason she feared her mother had come for.

"Look mom, just because Percy is a teenage boy and a son of Poseidon doesn't mean he's dangerous, and I love him so nothing you say will change that" Annabeth said sternly. Athena's face went from a conserned expression, to a confused expression, to an angery one that made Annabeth scoot a little farther away.

"WHAT! YOUR DATING THAT NO GOOD SON OF THE SEA GOD!" Athena was beyond furious at hearing this, here she was a caring mother conserned for her daughter during the war, and she finds out she's dating the son of her enemy. She looked over at Annabeth who had now trying to get as far away from her angry mother and appear as small as possible.

"Isn't that what you came here for?" she asked with a confused expression "I thought you were afraid he would hurt me so you were going to try and convince me to break up with him.

"No" Athena said, starting to calm down slightly, "I can conserned about the war, but now I'm more worried about this. He is the son of my enemy, he can't be any good and he's a teenage boy which is just another reason to hate him. You know all they think about is sex."

"He doesn't" Annabeth said quietly

"Well have you kissed yet?" Athena questioned "If they kiss you, everytime it's going to become more intense and before you know it, you're pregnate!"

"Umm" Annabeth said "Maybe once or twice"

"See, and within a year, you will be pregnate" she said sternly.

"Um mom, I don't think I'm going to get pregnate, I may love him but I'm a strong woman and if he tries anything funny I'll kick his ass." Annabeth replied crossing her arms. Athena sighed.

"Trust me, you think it's easy to resist but it's harder than you think when the time I do trust you Annabeth, so I'm going to give you a chance. You two can date if it is alright with Poseidon, but if you get pregant with him, unless of course your married, which is highly unlikely, then I will ground you for life, make you go through the pain of child birth and kill that stupid boy for getting you pregnate understand?" Annabeth was scared by what her mother had said and they way she said them let her know she wasn't kidding. Annabeth couldn't do anything but nod. Athena stood abruptly,

"I must be going" she said quickly

"Alright" Annabeth said, she was sad to see her mother leave but for the first time also almost happy. Annabeth averted her eyes until the golden light from her mothers exit died down. She flopped down on the bed and sighed, this was going to be one difficult relationship.

* * *

hmmm, I don't really like this one but I felt I need a character from the book... oh well. So again, let me know if you have any character you wanna see have an awkward convo with their parent.

Read, Review, Rinse and Repeat :)


	3. Chapter 3

I've got another chapter (finally) sorry it took me so long, my computer is having issues. So anyways... DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Nico (although I wish I did) or anything else related to the series, I do own Diana and Alex though

* * *

"NICO!" a girls voice called. Nico jumped around to see Diana flying down the hill at a million miles an hour. When she got close enough she jumped towards Nico. He expected this and had his arms streached out waiting. When he caught her he spun her around while she giggled.

"I missed you" she mumbled into his shirt, still wrapped up in the hug.

"Me too" he said sighing. It had been almost a full year since they had seen each other. It was no secret that Diana had a crush on Nico and Nico had one on Diana. Everyone at camp new it, except them. To them they would be best friends, and both didn't think they would ever be anything more. However this summer Nico planned to change that. For a while they just stood there, enjoying the feeling of holding one another. Until of course that new kid Alex ruined it. He was a son of Zeus, so unfortunatly he felt like he was the king of the camp and should have anything he wanted.

"Diana" he said smiling that cocky smile of his "And Nico" he said with clear distaste in his voice. "Do you mind if I talk to Diana alone for a second?" he asked, although Nico knew even if he said no, Alex would still talk to Diana.

"Sure" Nico said with slight jelousy in his voice. He let go of Diana and watched them walk out of earshot. At first he smiled that cocky smile and appeared to ask her a question. Her reply was simple and emotionless. Alex then moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and had more force behind her answer this time.

"WHY?" he heard Alex yell, sounding beyond pissed now.

"BECAUSE... BECAUSE" Diana stuttered, and looked over at Nico, then her eyes lit up like she had a plan and ran over. "Because I'm dating Nico." If he had been drinking something he would have just done a spit take. He watched as she ran up to him and put her arms around his waist. She then leaned in right next to his ear and whispered "Play along or I will kill you" he heard what she said, but he was more focused on the fact that everytime she spoke her lips gently brushed his ear.

"Uh yeah" Nico managed to say with out turning to red. Alex looked like he was ready to explode. His eyes were full of electricty. He looked like he was going to start swearing but instead just turned and stomped away, sending a lightning bolt into a tree that redused it to ashes. Diana sighed and leaned her head on Nico shoulder.

"Thanks for that" she said "Thats the third time hes asked me out, he doesn't seem to get the message."

"Hes an ass" Nico replyed staring coldy at the tree Alex had killed. He felt Diana let out a small laugh. "Umm" Nico said after relizing her arms were still around his waist and her head still on his shoulder. "Do you wanna let go anytime soon?"

"Oh" she said jumping back quickly "Sorry." Her face was now a light pink, Nico thought it was cute and his face was probally the same color.

"Its cool" said Nico rubbing the back of his neck, trying his face to change back to its normal color. Even though her own face was red, Diana couldn't help but smirk at Nico and decide to embarass him more than he already was.

"Well thanks again" she said moving closer. Nico's face was almost instantly back to bright red. She placed her hands around his neck. "It really means a lot to me" she continued moving even closer. Nico's mind was in somewhat of a panic, but not a bad panic, more like a, oh my gods she's really close to me and if I just leaned in a little our lips wold be touching panic. Diana, seeing this smirked and leaned in even closer, so when she spoke her lips brushed agenst his. "I best be going, I have archery practice soon," and with that she stepped back, smiling at how red Nico's face was.

"Wait!" Nico called as she started walking away.

"Yes?" she asked

"You owe me" he said smiling, his face starting to return to normal "Big time"

"I know" she said then ran towards the cabins.

Nico sat on the edge of the dock, think about what just happened and how close he was. After awhile of sitting in peacful silence, his ADHD kicked in and he decided he couldn't sit still any longer. As he stood up the air filled with the sent of decaying flesh. It's not a plesant smell, but being the son of Hades, he was used to it. He senced a presence behind him, he knew who it was, but that didn't want to make him turn around any quicker.

"Nico" a cold voice replyed, lucky it didn't sound mad so Nico decided to take a chance and turn around.

"Dad" Nico said in the same tone of voice Hades had used, "What brings you here?"

"Just checking up on my only child, is that so wrong" he replyed sounding hurt, although his tone implied sarcasm.

"No really dad, if your gonna punsh me just get it over with" Nico said glumly looking at the ground, expecting to have a skeleton pop out of the ground or an endless abyss open up and swallow him. But Hades just sighed. Sit down Nico we need to made Nico even more afriad then he already was, he would much rather his father kill him now then had him talk ot him first. Reluctently Nico sat back down on the edge of the dock, Hades sat across from him. They just sat there for a few minutes daring the other to speak first.

"So.." Nico said looking up at his dad "What did you want to talk about?" Hades took a deep breath.

"So Nico, are the girls all over you at camp?"

* * *

Alright people, time for you to do your part... Read, Review, Rinse and Repeat :)


End file.
